Aliansi Patah Hati
by kyrametchi
Summary: “Tau ga? Kayaknya kamu sama Kagamin harus bikin perkumpulan. Terus, dikasih nama Aliansi Patah Hati.”


Aomine tidak yakin berapa kali jumlah tepatnya ia terpukau oleh sosok itu. Ratusan, mungkin ribuan. Helai-helai rambutnya yang pirang tertata berbeda dari biasanya. Sedikit berantakan karena tertiup angin pendingin ruangan. Mungkin juga karena terlalu banyak menari. Wajahnya dipoles dandanan sedikit tebal, namun pesona alami sosok itu tetap terpancar. Senyumnya penuh. Terlalu lebar. Membuat dada Aomine hangat. Tidak heran personanya layak diumpamakan sebagai matahari. Membara. Menyilaukan. Terlalu jauh untuk diraih.

Tatapan emas sosok itu bergulir. Bertemu dengan netra sewarna safir Aomine.

"Cie, masih dilirik terus, nih?"

Aomine terkesiap. Pertanyaan itu tidak masuk ke dalam daftar ekspektasi. Dialihkannya perhatian pada sang penanya. Momoi Satsuki, dengan gaun putih dan bunga lili yang menghias gelung rambut merah mudanya, berdiri di sana dengan sebuah seringai puas. "Sial, Satsuki. Bikin gue kaget aja." Ia meraih sampanye di meja minuman tepat di belakang tempatnya berpijak. Minuman itu diteguk sekali. "Ga bareng sama Tetsu?"

Momoi menoleh. Aomine mengikuti. Telunjuk gadis itu tertuju pada sekelompok pemuda di kejauhan. Figur dengan rambut biru muda dan setelan hitam yang kontras tampak mencolok di sana. "Tetsu-kunlagi ngobrol sama anak-anak Seirin. Kangen udah lama banget ga ketemu, mungkin. Soalnya sekalinya ketemu, malah di sini."

Sampanye dalam gelas yang digenggam Aomine kembali diseruput. Pelan, selaras dengan edaran pandang yang menelaah seluruh ruangan. Memperhatikan banyak wajah asing berpakaian serba rapi. Saling bercengkerama dalam suasana hangat dan balutan musik pengiring yang ringan. Maniknya kemudian terpaku kembali pada sosok itu. Kise Ryouta.

"Ngapain diliatin terus? Sikat, bosku."

Kumpulan memori bermekaran di dalam kepala Aomine, muncul tanpa antisipasi. Ingatan akan suara Momoi dengan kalimat sama dan kombinasi intonasi serta lini waktu berbeda berputar tanpa aba-aba. Aomine nyaris tersedak minumannya sendiri. "Wah, udah lama juga lu ga bilangkalimatsakralitu."

Momoi tertawa melihat raut wajah Aomine yang jauh di luar ekspektasinya. Tatapnya masih lekat pada kerut di dahi sang pemuda. "Terakhir kali aku ngomong gitu waktu kamu masih pendekatan sama Ki-chan, kan? Pas kita masih SMP dulu."

Aomine mendengus. Kenangan-kenangan lawas kembali mengawang tanpa izin. Bayangan diri yang malu-malu mendekati sosok Kise dan Momoi yang menyemangatinya dari kejauhan adalah bagian yang paling kuat menghantam. "Pengen, sih. Tapi gila kali kalau gue pepet Kise sekarang. Bisa-bisa suaminya ngamuk." Gelas yang telah kosong ia taruh di meja, bersama dengan gelas-gelas yang masih penuh. Kemudian diambilnya satu gelas baru. Sampanye diteguk. Pandangan kembali terkunci pada Kise.

Kise melambungkan lengkung manis di wajahnya. Sesekali diiringi gelak tawa. Ada tangan yang berseluncur di pinggang ramping itu, merangkul erat agar berdiri semakin dekat. Sebuah cincin melingkar di jari manisnya, sepasang dengan yang dikenakan Kise. Senyum di wajah itu kian lebar dan jauh semakin hangat. Teruntuk sosok yang baru saja resmi menjadi suaminya—Akashi Seijuurou.

Senyum dan tawa penuh kebahagiaan yang belum pernah Kise tujukan untuk Aomine sebelumnya. Senyum dan tawa penuh kebahagiaan yang selalu Aomine idamkan dari cinta pertamanya.

Minuman di dalam gelas Momoi telah kandas dan gadis itu langsung menukarnya dengan yang baru. Ia mendeham. Diam sebentar. Netra biru tua di hadapannya mulai berkilat, terlalu mencuri perhatian. "Dai-chan, kalau kamu ga kuat kamu boleh pulang sekarang, kok. Aku bisa izin ke Tetsu-kunbuat nganterin kamu pulang." Ia mengekeh pelan, mencoba mencairkan suasana tidak nyaman yang tiba-tiba membebani dada. "Omong-omong, Kagamin juga udah pulang tadi. Dia sempat nangis juga, sih. Kayaknya masih ga rela juga—sama kayak kamu."

"Ga apa-apa. Gue di sini aja." Aomine memijat pangkal hidungnya yang berkedut. "Kali aja Ryouta berubah pikiran, cerai sama Akashi sekarang juga, terus balik lagi ke pelukan gue." Ia tertawa. Miris pada dirinya yang tampak menyedihkan. Lawakan itu tidak ada lucunya sama sekali. Hanya setitik debu harapan yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan hilang. Terbahak dalam sendu untuk diri yang masih juga menyisakan rasa sayangnya untuk seorang Kise Ryouta meski sadar ia tidak dapat kembali ke dalam rengkuhannya.

"Tau ga?" Aomine menoleh pada Momoi. "Kayaknya kamu sama Kagamin harus bikin perkumpulan. Terus, dikasih nama Aliansi Patah Hati."

Salah satu alis Aomine meninggi. "Apa itu? Namanya kedengeran bego."

"Sama bego kayak anggotanya—barisan mantan yang sampai detik ini masih sayang dan ga bisa ngerelain Ki-chan."

Bibir Aomine terkunci. Kata-kata Momoi terlalu menghujam. Terlalu membuatnya nyeri. Satu napas panjang dihela. Momoi benar. Ia bodoh. Sangat, sangat, sangat bodoh. Seorang mantan bodoh yang tenggelam dalam arus lautan orang-orang yang tengah bersuka cita atas pernikahan Akashi Seijuurou dan Kise Ryouta.

Momoi mendekatkan gelas sampanye miliknya pada wajah Aomine, yang lalu dibalas dengan aduan dari gelas sang pemuda. Denting bersulang terdengar lantang. Gadis itu mengangkat tinggi gelasnya. "Selamat datang di Aliansi Patah Hati, kawan lamaku."


End file.
